Why, oh why?
by XxSophiechanxX
Summary: Misty and Ash celebrate their 2-year anniversary. But what happens when Serena is involved. One-sided Pokeshipping. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**And here is the poke/Amourshipping story. Now I'm a Pokeshipper, but I don't mind making a Amourshipping story. Have fun reading :3 Oh, and this is Mistys point of view**_

Why, oh why, Ash? Why did you choose her instead of me? Was there something wrong with me? Why did you choose _her_?

That's right, Ash chose Serena over me. Why? I still remember that day.

 _One year ago_

"Ash where are you?" I called. No answer. "Ugh I swear he was right there," I mumbled. It was our 2-year anniversary. We were at the beach. I left to buy ice cream for the both of us.

I went to search after him. Then I saw May, walking next to the water. "Hey May, have you seen Ash?" I asked her. "No I haven't. Has he gone missing?" she answered. I nodded. She promised that she would tell me if she saw him. I thanked May, and continued walking.

'Where could that idiot be?' I wondered.

Then I saw him. But not alone. His childhood "friend" was there too. What was her name again? Samya, Sabrina, oh, right Serena.

Everyone new that she had a crush on my Ash. But what were they doing?

I walked closer, and listened. They didn't notice me.

"So, Ash, what about tonight? Are you free then?" she asked Ash. "Sure, I'm free tonight" he answered. What the heck, he promised that we would celebrate tonight. What's going on?

"Okay, see you tonight love" she suddenly said. Ash nodded and kissed her.

My brain exploded. How could he, after 2-years together?

I ran towards Ash, and then I slapped him hard on the face.

"How could you, and on our anniversary!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "M-misty, how much did you hear?" he asked. I slapped him again. "Enough to say that we're trough!" I cried, and ran away.

Later that night, I walked towards Serena's hotel room. I had asked the reception where it was. Anyway, when I got to the door, I pressed my ear against it. I listened carefully.

What I heard, made me cry again. I could hear moaning noises threw the door. I heard Ash say Serenas name.

I couldn't stay any longer, so I ran. I ran to my room, and packed my things. Then I walked out of the hotel.

I returned to Cerulean city. My home.

My sisters asked what had happened. I told them everything.

But guess what they did. They laughed at me, and said that

Ash probably left me, because I was ugly. That was the last straw. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I walked to the kitchen, took a knife, and told my sisters to come.

They came. They asked me what I wanted.

I laughed, and ran towards them.

Then I stabbed them.

First my oldest sister, then the others.

I just laughed when they screamed.

Then I ran.

 _Back to normal time_

And now I'm here, sitting next to a lake, crying.

And all this was because of him. Ash.

And that bitch Serena.

 _Why did you have to break my heart?_

 _ **SO, what did you think? This is NOT, I repeat NOT a anti**_

 _ **Amour or pokeshipping story. I realised I never did a sad**_

 _ **CS story. Should I do one?**_

 _ **~Mystical ninetails**_


	2. Happy ending

_**So, because some of you wanted that the poke/Amour shipping story to continue, I have decided to do a "happy ending" to all pokeshippers.**_

 _Last time._

 _Misty saw Ash cheat on her with Serena._

 _When she came home, her sisters made fun of her._

 _Misty killed her sisters._

 _Present time_

 **Misty POV**

I sat there, besides a lake, remembering everything.

'No, I will not cry, no more crying' I decided. It was all _his_ fault. 'Ash, why did you do this to me?' I asked myself.

I was suddenly angry. I was angry because of Ash, that huge idiot. I didn't feel sad anymore, no. 'I will show you and that bitch _Serena_ my anger!' I stood up, and started to walk. While I was walking, I thought about everything between me and Ash.

I remembered our first anniversary, when he gave me a blue necklace, with the word "love" on the backside.

I remembered times when I smacked him with my mallet. Ah, good times.

Then of course, I remember when he said that he was too busy to come with me to a festival. I think it was one year ago. Maybe he was meeting Serena, because when I asked his friends why he couldn't come, they said that they didn't know.

I arrived to the beach. "Heh, now I regret that I dated him" I said to myself.

\- - - - - - - - _time skip_ \- - - - - - - - -

I arrived at the hotel where i only yesterday spent time in with Ash.

I already knew which room was Ash's.

I took the elevator to the seventh floor. I walked all the way to the last room in the hall, room number 766.

I knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened, and I saw a very tired Ash standing in front of me. "Oh, Misty what are you doing here?" he asked.

I noticed that Serena was sitting on the bed.

But I just stood there.

"Misty, why are you here" Serena said. She had noticed me.

"Ash, Serena, would you like to come to the beach?" I asked them. They looked at me, and blinked.

"Umm, sure" they both said simultaneously. 'Yes 'I thought. This was going perfectly.

I walked to the beach again, and just waited. They finally came.

After about an hour of just talking normally, I asked Serena to come with me to get some drinks.

We walked towards the bar. We got our drinks. "Hey, Serena, I want to show you something that I found yesterday!" I said to her. "Sure, I'll come" she said. 'Yes!' I walked towards a cliff.

There was a cave there. 'Now, the last step to get rid of her' I smirked. "So, what did you want to show me?" Serena asked me. I started to laugh. I turned around to look at Serena. "This is your fault" I whispered.

She looked scared. I ran towards her before she could react.

I grabbed her hair. At the same time, I took a knife out of my bag that I had with me.

"Now, should I cut your hair first, or should I draw some scars on your pretty little face? Or should I carve your eyes out?" I asked her while laughing. She was whimpering. "No, please don't" she begged, tears rolling down her face.

"Misty stop!" someone yelled. It was Ash.

 **Ash POV**

I stood in front of Misty. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "I want to make you feel the pain I did. How could you do that to me?" she whispered. What did she mean? "What did I do?" I asked. "How could you cheat on me?" she asked me. Cheated on her, when?

Then I remembered. I kissed Serena. On the cheek. And she had asked me if I'm free tonight, so that we could watch a new movie.

Oh, I forgot to tell her about that movie. "I saw you kissing Serena on the cheek," she said. "No, you don't understand. It was a friendly kiss on the cheek. And we were going to see a movie together" I tried to explain. She looked at me. "I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. Me and Serena are just friends" I said.

She started to cry. Serena escaped from her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Misty cried. I hugged her. "It's okay, I promise" I whispered. "Serena, I'm so sorry" she sniffled. "it's okay, I forgive you" she said to Misty.

I kissed her. "I promise that will never happen again".

 _ **So, what did you think?**_

 _ **If you didn't understand, everything was just a misunderstanding.**_

 _ **Any criticism is allowed. Please tell me how I could improve.**_

MN


End file.
